Letters to a Comrade
by Silver Blue Starshine
Summary: It's really nice when you receive letters from the people you care about... this fic is about the letters Roy and Riza send to each other when he's at the North. One shot fic, Royai. please R&R!


**This is my second one shot everyone… And yes, it's sad again. But anyway. I was bored in Filipino class when I wrote this.. I didn't bother listening to my teacher who was rambling on and on about a well.. So here's a Royai one shot:D Oh and, this is post anime (spoilers for episode 51) and moving over to post movie. (spoilers for the movie!)**

**And yes, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, then, I'd be the best and the ruler of the world. Comments/ Critics/Reviews are appreciated. Thanks in advanced!**

Letters to a Comrade

She stood on the platform at the train station with tears filling her reddish-brown eyes. The train heading for the northern borders of Amestris just left, and the person she really cared for was on board. Her superior and the man whose back she vowed to protect. Somehow, she felt that she failed him. She had let him down. And Riza Hawkeye definitely wanted to blame herself for that. Roy Mustang barely escaped with his life after they confronted Fuhrer King Bradley, and she felt it was her fault.

The wind was chilly and cold that day, but she didn't care. She just simply pulled her long black coat tighter around her, and tried to shrug it off. When the train, and even the smoke was out of sight, she wiped the tears from her eyes, turned on her heel and left the train station. She had to accomplish a lot of work now that Mustang was gone.

---------

That night, she couldn't sleep at all. She was at her dining table, wearing her blue pajamas, her hair down. A cup of chocolate was in front of her, a small pile of paperwork and a pen to her right. Hey loyal dog, Black Hayate was in her room, asleep. All the while she was wondering if Roy was alright and well. She heard that the North was colder, and wondered if he would be able to adjust quickly. She scolded herself for worrying.

'Silly. He's the Flame Alchemist. Stop worrying.'

Her eyes fell on a blank piece of paper on the top of the pile. She just couldn't hold back her worry anymore. She took the paper and the pen, and drew them closer to her. She wondered if she would address him as Colonel, or just plain Roy. She tapped the pen as she wrote, and when she decided, she wrote the letter in her neat, cursive handwriting.

_Dear Roy,_

_I don't know why I'm actually writing to you, but it would seem that I'm just worried. How are you there, sir? I just hope you aren't lonely at all. Probably you'd even be happy that I'm no longer threatening you with my gun so that you'd do your work._

_We all miss your presence here, Sir. I actually miss your being cocky and your commanding voice._

_I hope you stay well and write back._

_And sir… We'll be waiting for you to come back and lead us._

_Riza Hawkeye_

When she was done, she folded the paper and sealed it. She'd send it the next time somebody traveled up north to deliver provisions. She stared at the ceiling for quite some time, and then went to bed.

---------

THE NORTHERN BORDERS OF AMESTRIS

Provisions from Central came after a week that he left Central. Inside the small watch house where Roy mustang stayed, he sat beside the fire, reading the letter from Riza. As he read it, he felt that she was just right there, standing beside him. She always was and will be beside him, protecting him, and help push him to the top. Deep inside him, he felt that he let everyone down when he got demoted to the rank of Corporal. Yet, it seemed right and just. Since that day, his other self, the Flame Alchemist, seemed to be locked up somewhere deep within him, in the darkness. He stood up and went to his desk. He got a clean piece of paper and grabbed his pen. He then wrote his reply to her.

_Riza,_

_Thank you for the concern, but I am doing well, at least. There's no need to call me sir now that I am of a lower rank._

_The North is indeed very different from central. Colder. Quieter. No one around here to talk to. Pretty soon though, I know I'll get used to it. _

_Take care Lt. Hawkeye._

_Roy Mustang_

---------

He sent the letter back with the people who brought the provisions. They exchanged letters for quite some time, until, his superiors at the North warned him about communicating with people at Central. He then felt that he was in no position anymore to keep in touch, and didn't write back.

---------

2 YEARS LATER

We he heard of what happened at central, he decided. He would go back. Go back and defend the headquarters he once served at. He would unlock the Flame Alchemist from his dark cell within. Not only to get his glory and honor back. But to protect the people he loved and cared for.

He caught the next train leaving for Central and just arrived in the nick of time. All his subordinates were glad that he was back to his old self, and immediately obeyed his orders. He was definitely back, and it felt good to be back. He was ready to take on the challenge once more.

Nearly a week after saving Central, he was reinstated as a Brigadier General, and was again stationed at Central. His old subordinates were once under him again, and he was again burdened by paperwork.

One sunny day, when Lt. Hawkeye reported to the office, she found a letter on top of the paperwork she had to accomplish for the day. She put her coat down on the chair and took the letter. It was addressed to her. She opened it, and read the letter.

_Riza,_

_I am sorry that I wasn't able to reply to the letters you sent me when I was stationed at the North. I just felt I wasn't in the position to keep in touch. _

_To tell you the truth… one of the reasons why I left was because my past continued to haunt me inside. It called out my name, and temptations would arise._

_However, I have no more fears. I know… that you're always her right beside me._

_I can say that now my world's so bright and beautiful. My life is now new and meaningful. You made me see and realize all these. _

_I'm glad I came back. Thank you for the help and support, Riza…_

_Roy_

Again, tears filled her eyes at what the letter contained. It was so silent in the room, that she didn't even hear him come in.

"Thank you, Riza…"

She turned, and wiped the tears away. She smiled and ran to him and hugged him. It didn't surprise her that he hugged her back.

---------

_Now my world's so bright and beautiful. I feel my life is new and meaningful… You made me see through the sight that you gave me. Now I can see clearly, and behold your glory, I'd love to spend forever with thee… _

---------

**Whew! I'd like to explain the last few lines… That was from our class song last year… so no problems. Well ever since last year, I wanted to use those lines. :D So there. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! **


End file.
